The Valkyrie Chronicles II: Feud
by mmulhollon
Summary: Michael now must face off with one of his greatest enemies (Satan) while he also faces off with the people he has been waiting for, his father (Galactor) and his brother (Gabriel), with the help of both his family, friends and Zhargosia and the Federation.


The Valkyrie Chronicles II:

Feud

By: Michael Mulhollon

The Challenger then appeared out of warp and is already approaching Yaraka, Gross, "Shields up sir. I also detect gun batteries on the planet's moon.", Michael, "Do they pose a threat?", Gross, "Negative when...they are firing!", orange/yellow balls of light hit the Challenger but only hitting the shields causing the ship to shack moderately, Michael, "Weapons take care of them.", phasers fired from the Challenger causing multiple explosions on the moon's surface, weapons, "Batteries neutralize sir.", Michael, "Standard orbit helm.", the Challenger achieved orbit around Yaraka. Michael stood up from his chair and proceeded towards the turbo lift, Michael, "Notify Arsenal to have my vehicle ready, I'm going down myself. Your orders are to bore through the city and NERV complex and destroy this Lilith using phasers and torpedoes.", Gross, "But...", the turbo lift doors closed before she finished. Michael entered the shuttle bay and found a pod in a shape of a torpedo, Michael, "So Arsenal is myself favorite vehicle ready?", Arsenal nodded and grunted, Michael (looking at him puzzled), "Dude you need to start working on speaking more. It's already driving me crazy.", Arsenal, "Yes.", Michael rolled his eyes and sighed as he sat inside, Michael (as he strapped himself in), "Once I leave notify the bridge to give me ten minutes before proceeding as planned.", Arsenal, "Yes. Good luck captain.", Michael looked at him as if touched jokingly, Michael, "Oh Arsenal how sweet, from someone who I believe did not believe in luck.", Arsenal, "I don't. Only to make you feel better.", Michael, "Why?", Arsenal, "Never tested this vehicle or capsule.", the alert sounded for the shuttle bay doors about to open as the capsule door closed with Michael in a look of shock and Arsenal walked out of the bay, Michael, "Wait a minute!", the doors opened when Arsenal is out and the capsule was instantaneously launched as Michael screamed out "ARSENAL!" and Arsenal smirked and made a grunting laugh.

The capsule flew through the atmosphere and sped down at high speed towards a road inside the city that is now going into lockdown. The pod was about to hit the road until the pod broke apart to reveal a DeLorean and landed on its wheels. Michael then hit the gas and proceeded to the car elevator to get into Nerv Central and on the way he encountered a barricade of four government vehicles with men pulling out their rifles and aimed at him and fired only for the bullets to bounce of the bulletproof car and glass. He then pushed a button on the dashboard and the front headlights switched to missiles and he pressed the top of his shifter (after flipping the top cap) and two missiles fired and the whole barricade was blown sky high including the armed men and sped through the debris and flames and heard an alarm sound and a beep from his built in communicator next to the radio. Michael, "I take it that it's my welcoming committee.", Gross, "Sir we detect an angel approaching the city. I advise you pull out till they have handled it.", Michael, "Too late I'm going in.", he then sees a large door closing off the tunnel and he speeds up and two more government black trucks appeared alongside. Michael then pushed a red button on the dashboard and four laser beams from four hubcaps fired on two tires on each car and the sides of the cars exploded. As the vehicles flipped over away he kept driving (trying to beat the door) and sped right on through just as the door scrapped the top of the car and the DeLorean was instantly locked on the car elevator as Michael hit the brakes.

As the elevator proceeded down he noticed a cable car speeding downwards as well. Michael pressed a button on the middle console and touched the windshield to zoom in on the cable car and saw Shinji, Asuka, Gendo and five men black suits and glasses. Michael looked around trying to think what to do to get to them but can't find any way till he looked up as an idea struck him, Michael, "Arsenal is going to hate me.", on the cable car the men held both Shinji and Asuka as Gendo took a gun from one of his men, Gendo, "You have no idea the importance of this project Shinji. This girl you have a crush on has been in contact with an angel and possess a threat to our society and us.", Shinji blushed as Asuka looked away angered, Gendo, "She now must die before she makes contact with that angel.", Shinji, "Father no! She survived she's not an angel! Where is Ayanami? You know where she is!", Gendo, "She is none of your concern.", he then started pointing the gun at Asuka and Shinji tried to squirm of the the men's hands holding him down as Asuka called out his name, Shinji, "DAD DON'T DO IT!", Gendo, "Sorry EVA pilot but you are a means to an end.", Michael put a metal pole between the seat and the brake as well as the accelerator as he opened the door and got on top of the car hot wiring the red button on the gear shift to two wires and in one moment he connected the wire tips and the lasers on the tires fired again blowing the locks and he yanked one of the wires and the pole holding the brake was let go and the car skyrocketed high in the air and fell as both the cable car and Michael with in the middle of the air inside the dome. As Gendo pointed the gun to Asuka (now scared) Shinji screamed "NO!", guard, "What the...", Michael jumped from the top of the DeLorean in midair and started firing a .43 Magnum where one bullet hit the guard in the forehead and hit another holding Asuka through the temple as he unloaded his handgun with the rest of the bullets hitting the windows as he screamed and the DeLorean smashed through the forward top of the cable car, crushed it and tore the forward half off as the car then continued to fall and Michael smashed through the roof and landed on another guard holding Shinji.

The cable car stopped and teatter tottered back and forth and as one guard jumped Michael they both slid down he elbowed the guard in the face before grabbing one of bars below the seating chairs and the guard slid out as screamed as he fell to his death. Shinji tried to grab the other guard but he shoved Shinji off and Asuka clawed the guard in the face before kneeing him between the legs and shoved him forward and he flew forward and down screaming to his death. Gendo held the middle beam and tried pointing again at Asuka only to have a blade cut at his hand and he drops it as he yelps and the gun slides off the car. Michael immediately throws the blade away and draws another gun and points it at Gendo's face, Michael, "Shinji, Asuka are you alright?", Shinji, "We're good, but who are you?", Michael, "Let's just say I'm a concerned citizen.", Asuka, "Bull! What you did back there was crazy! We deserve an explanation!", Michael, "I'll tell you both later. Now I am here to arrest Gendo Ikari for crimes against humanity.", they all looked at him confused, Michael, "It's over Mr. Gendo, this project of wiping out humanity in order to bring your wife back from the dead sacrificing an innocent girl in the process is at an end. And we both know that this angel that is approaching is not an angel but a angel designed by the corporation to kill you all and use Lilith to destroy humanity and save their own skins.", Gendo, "I don't believe you.", all of a sudden a section of the overhead exploded and a jellyfish like angel glided in and started proceeding towards the pyramid like base when all of a sudden a phaser blast hit the back of the angel and it cried out before turning back and out of the smoke and falling debris the Challenger flew in at full impulse power. The angel made a loud moan and swung one of it's tentacles striking the Challenger but made a spark effect as the tentacle hit it's shields and the angel cried out again as the Challenger wobbled while on the bridge the ship shook violently throwing some crewmen to the side, Gross, "FIRE TORPEDOES! EVASIVE MANUEVERS!", the Challenger moved side to side firing torpedoes at the angel knocking it back a little but not dealing enough damage and the angel continued swinging its tentacles as the Challenger moved side to side dodging them sometimes grazing the shields, Gross, "Fire both phasers and torpedoes! Cut off all engines and nonessential systems and put it all on the phasers!", helm, "Ma'm that will...", Gross, "DO IT!", helm pressed various buttons and the ship shifted to a sudden stop and as weapons pressed two buttons the Challenger fired both phasers and torpedoes blasting through the protective shield of the angel and hitting its center mass causing it to screech in pain and it temporarily stopped waving it's tentacles trying to recover, Gross, "NOW!", the Challenger fired both weapons again blasting apart the tentacles and a phaser blast barreling a large hole from the bottom and exploding out the top causing the angel to fall dead in a lake that is red LCL. Gross, "Hail the...", helm, "Ma'm an EVA unit is surfacing and it appears to be on autopilot!", EVA 00 surfaced on the railing system next to NERV central.

Once what's left of the cable car reached the ground more of Gendo's men were waiting and Gendo jumped off before Michael could grab him as the car made it's way down, Gendo (after landing on the grass), KILL THEM!", Michael grabbed both Asuka and Shinji with his back bearing the brunt of the firing as they fired riddling the wrecked cab car with bullets and shattering the glass with metal ping noises as the bullets hit Michael's back as Shinji screamed. Asuka, "Shut up Shinji!", Michael (when the car reached the bottom with the door side facing Gendo's men), "Stay down.", he sat up and quickly fired his phaser set to kill using the door as cover and half a dozen of Gendo's men vanished in rapid succession. Michael then pointed his phaser at Gendo but then Satan appeared, grabbed Gendo and smiled before they both vanished, Michael, "Shit!", he opened the wrecked door and looked around, Michael, "It's clear, let's go!", as they got up and started moving to one of the black trucks the one that was closest to them was instantly crushed by a giant foot of an EVA and they looked up in shock, Shinji, "REI!", Michael, "I don't think so!", it looked down and was about to grab them as Shinji screamed and Asuka yelled for him to shut up till there was an explosion on the right side of the EVA's face and it stood up facing the Challenger as it fired another torpedo but it hit the EVA's shield, Gross, "Fire phasers!", the EVA tried to grab the ship but encountered the shield and tried to push causing the ship to shake. In engineering as the ship shook violently Arsenal accessed the deflector dish and pressed various buttons to reroute all power to the dish including phasers, weapons, "Ma'm we lost all phaser power!", Gross, "WHAT?", helm, "Ma'm I'm detecting power being rerouted to the deflector dish including phasers!", weapons, "Shields down to 50%!", Gross, "Can we use it?!", helm, "Message from engineering! Arsenal reports that we can use this to destroy the EVA and drill to Lilith!", Gross, "Fire deflector dish now!", weapons pressed various buttons and there was a power up noise and a bright blue flash as the deflector dish fired blowing straight through the EVA's shield and bore a large hole through the center mass almost having the EVA's arms fall off as EVA 00 collapsed.

The bridge crew just sat back astounded, helm "Woah.", comms, "Ma'm captain Valkyrie is hailing us! He orders the beam out of two people held hostage by Gendo and requests Arsenal to beam down his weapons.", Gross, "Call Arsenal and relay the message to him.", Michael waited as a shotgun, M16 type rifle and a M1 were beamed down along with ammo that Michael packed in his pockets of his jacket and pants as well as attached to ammo belts and loaded up both guns after he put on black sunglasses and proceeded forward till he saw a toll both like entrance with a picket line of soldiers standing in his way. The guards drew their guns, aimed at him and were about to fire till the Challenger fired the deflector dish and a blue beam of light struck the surface just in front of the pyramid complex causing an explosion that rocked the surface and the guards lost their aim and struggled to stay balance while Michael was perfectly still, pulled out his M16 like rifle and shotgun and fired the rifle. When he fired the bullets blasted through the glass boxes of the checkpoints and hit the guards/suited men either in the chest or face except a few as they took cover and fired at him. Michael wobbled from the hits and he fired his shotgun making the windows in the glass boxes explode and hit one of the suited men in the face but was only able to take out a couple. He then pulled out his M1, loaded a round, aimed and waited for the other guards to run before he fired blowing a hole through the checkpoint barrier before continuing. The ground continued to shake as the Challenger remained in position in front of the pyramid complex firing the deflector dish, Gross, "How far?", helm, "A little over halfway through ma'am. It will take...", acting science officer, "Ma'm I'm detecting two more EVA's activating and about to be launched!", Gross, "Get me the captain!", more guards and suited men aimed their guns but at the main entrance into the complex and waited till all of a sudden the doors exploded knocking out a couple of them as the wrecked doors fell on them as the rest took cover and the smoke and debris obscured their vision till Michael walked through and fired his rifle riddling the welcoming committee's positions and taking out a few of them either hitting their shoulders, chest or blew apart a couple of faces. A couple fired back making Michael wobble from the hits only for him to train his shotgun at them and fired hitting them in the midsection and blasted through their thinly armored barricade.

He reloaded his guns and continued onward only to see NERV personnel running about either to their stations or some running out through his direction trying to escape only to turn back and try to run away. Michael, "If you want to get out go!", some listened and ran past him while the others didn't and tried to hide. Gross (voice), "Captain do you hear me?", he stopped and took cover around the corner and pulled out his communicator, Michael, "I read you.", Gross (voice), "They are about to send two more EVA's out. We cannot stop the drilling in time and transfer power back to weapons to fight them! We need you to get to their command center and stop the launch!", then there was firing and bullets hit the corner Michael is hiding behind, Michael, "How much time?", Gross (voice), "Five minutes till launch!", Michael gritted in frustration, Michael, "I'll get 'em! Hack into the PA system of the complex and tell those do not wish to be involved to get out!", Gross (voice), "Yes sir!", he put the communicator away and came around the corner and was repeatedly hit as he fired his rifle and shotgun at shooters behind corners or in the hallways and he moved forward in a robotic motion blasting those shooting around corners at point blank in the body or face with the shotgun as he walked through. He then found a power box labeled inside a wall and he tore out the wall panel as he punched through with his fist and tore out the wall panel (as he jerked still being hit by shooters) and tore out some cables making the main power go off and backup lights come on. In Central Dogma the intruder alarm was going off as Misato and NERV personnel worked on the controls to activate the EVA's, Makoto, "We lost power in section 2 and 3!", Misato, "Activate emergency backup systems! He is trying to hide his location! Get those EVA's up now!", Makoto, "Just two more minutes ma'm!", Misato, WE DON'T HAVE TWO MINUTES!", Maya, "Ma'm they are over halfway through towards Lilith!", Misato, "Continue operations!", Michael continued onward firing his rifle and occasionally his shotgun and found a fire alarm and pulled it. The sprinkler system activated and at that moment the comms voice from the Challenger echoed through the hallways relaying Michael's message he told to Gross as red lights flashed in the hallway as Michael proceeded forward with lots of unarmed NERV personnel running past him and he put his guns down and took advantage of moving through the crowds of people running past making the shooters either give up or unable to aim. He heard the beeping of his communicator and ducted into a room, Michael (yelling through the alarms and camotion), "Go!", Gross (voice), "Arsenal was able to access their main computer and found the locations of Rei Ayanami, this Mai and their commander Misato Katsuragi! He is sending you their locations now!", in Michael's robotic eyesight Arsenal sent him a 3D display of the complex and routes to their locations and he put his communicator away without replying and continued onward.

The red lights also flashed in Central Dogma and Michael's message was being sent out through the PA system by the Challenger's comms officer, Misato, "HOW ARE THEY ABLE TO HACK INTO OUR SYSTEMS?!", Maya, "EVA units 01 and 02 almost powered up!", Makoto, "I don't know but he pulled the fire alarm system!", Misato, "Can you stop their message and the fire alarm?!", Makoto, "I'll try ma'm! It's connected with the fire department and they are the ones that are turns it off but I'll get in the system and see if I will be able to stop and block further transmissions! So far the PA system is the only one that I detect that is hacked!", at this point pieces of debris (the size of pebbles or small rocks fell around them, Shigeru, "They are one quarter away from the dead angel! It looks like they intend to destroy it! Let's get out of here!", he was about to leave till Misato cocked her sidearm and pointed it at him, Misato, "STOP OR I'LL SHOOT!", he looked back and sees Misato pointing her gun at him and he looked terrified as the others looked shocked, Misato, "You will all stay at your post! If any of you leave I will...", there was an explosion at the left entrance to Central Dogma and they all looked to see Michael appearing from the smoke with a 9MM drawn and fired shooting the gun out of Misato's hand and fired his M1 at one of the central computer systems blasting apart half the machine, Ritsuko (fell on her knees), "NO!", and the console in front of Maya turned off and a voice echoed, "EVA systems deactivated.", Michael, "I don't know what your attentions are but I am here to destroy Lilith and stop these angel attacks as well as arresting Gendo Ikari for starting all of this!", they all still looked shocked and now a little puzzled as he made his way up still aiming his gun at Misato when he reached where they are. Misato, "What do you mean Mr. Ikari starting all of this?", Michael, "He was the one that started the impact in the Antarctic continent by disengaging the safety protocols and is now trying to use Rei Ayanami to open a bridge with Lilith and bring his wife back from the dead with the expense of killing everyone on the planet except him, his wife and Shinji!", Maya, "That's impossible right Ritsuko?",silence and they looked to see she is gone and Michael then put his sidearm down, Michael, "Allow my ship access to beam out Ayanami, she's going to kill her!", they looked at him like he was crazy. Michael rolled his eyes and pulled out his communicator, Michael, "Bridge this is Valkyrie, can you beam out Rei Ayanami? The lead scientist is on her way to kill her right now!", Arsenal (voice), "Locked.", Michael, "Do it and get Mai as well!", and he put his communicator away. Maya, "Ma'm they reached the last barrier!", Michael, "Lilith is the only reason why these angels keep attacking you! If you allow my ship to destroy it the angels will stop coming!", Misato, "You can't destroy it! All you be doing is causing another impact!", Michael, "No it won't. You also have no choice because that last angel was actually a drone sent by this SEELE that controls your planet's police force to start this impact and if I'm correct they are sending in their land troops in now.", his communicator beeped again and Michael pulled it out, Michael, "Go.", Gross (voice), "Sir SEELE's forces are here and we detect the EVA's have been deactivated.", Michael, "Keep reaching Lilith no matter what. Did you beam out Rei and Mai?", Gross (voice), "Yes sir.", Michael, "Good Valkyrie out.", and put his communicator away. Michael, "Now will you help us?", silence as Central Dogma continued to shake, Misato, "Maya, drop the last barrier.", the others looked at her shocked, Maya, "But ma'am...", Misato (turned towards her), "DO IT!", the others looked confused and shocked but then Maya refused, Maya, "No I won't do it!", before Misato could reach her Michael stepped up, grabbed Maya's back collar and shoved her back with ease even as she resisted and pressed various buttons and saw the display of the last barrier unlocked.

The barrier was lighted blue and once the door unlocked the door exploded and the blue beam hit Lilith and the mask vanished as it was incinerated and a contorted face appeared as the rest of Lilith vanished in the light and exploded and the beam vanished as white and red debris from Lilith and the cross it was on flew around and dropped in a large pool of LCL leaving only the lances as they fell in the LCL and vanished beneath as the lights in the room died out. Outside the beam from the Challenger's deflector dish vanished and the deflector dish had no light and the Challenger remained in position over and in front of NERV not moving as various aircraft from SEELE came in and stopped all of the sudden surrounding the pyramid complex. The alarms in Central Dogma turned off including the sprinkler system all around the complex, Gross (voice over the PA), "Captain Valkyrie, Lilith is destroyed and we received word from Starfleet that they notified the world leaders about SEELE and their military forces are at our disposal.", Michael pressed a few buttons, Michael, "Copy that commander. Find the location of Ritsuko Akagi and beam her to the brig.", Gross (voice), "Yes sir, we have her location now. Looks like she is trying to erase files connecting her to Ikari and Lilith but we already have the copies of her records thanks to Arsenal hacking into the system.", Michael, "Good. I'll wrap things up here before beaming back, Valkyrie out.", Maya, "Are we under arrest too?", Michael, "No. You were all doing your jobs but your former director deceived you all and used you for personal gain while keeping other interest parties like SEELE at bay using you. For now I advise you all go home and wait till Starfleet contacts you to conduct a background check before resuming your duties.", Makoto, "Will it take long?", Michael, "When I go back I'll ask.", Michael pressed the same call button, Michael, "Bridge beam the weapons I'm carrying back on board.", he set the guns and ammo down and they dematerialized leaving the others in shock, Maya, "What was that?", Michael, "It's called a transporter. You'll see once Starfleet comes and sends personnel and representatives to help you rebuild.", Michael, Misato and the others left Central Dogma.

Outside the complex after going through the security checkpoint and two older women rematerialized, woman, "Captain Valkyrie?", Michael, "Yes?", woman, "I'm Representative Toal Kum, this is my aide. Starfleet sent me here as a representative to this planet and is interested of having it join the United Federation of Planets.", Misato, Maya and the other two looked puzzled, Michael, "Already sent a representative and want this planet to join already? That is kind of fast.", Toal, "The Farragut and two other starships brought me here and were brought up to speed about this NERV and the situation. The Federation decided to use this base as a forward command center in The Borderlands region of space and watching over the Klingons. We also heard about Gendo Ikari and Starfleet is notifying all outposts, star bases and allied planets to keep a sharp lookout.", Michael, "Don't bother Satan has him and I would advise you keep Misato Katsuragi and her colleagues here working at NERV based on their performance of defending this planet and operating systems and experience.", Toal (after looking at them), "Fair enough, if they passed a background check and cleared from any involvement with Mr. Ikari.", Michael, "Thank You.", Toal, "Ritsuko on the other hand is in holding for her involvement as well as Gendo's son Shinji.", Misato, "Wait a minute if it wasn't for him...", others were also arguing, Michael, "Hey, hey, hey! Settle down!", he turned back to Toal, Michael, "You can't blame his son. He was in the dark too and he had no contact with his father till these incidents with the angels started and he disliked his father ever since. He even tried to run away a couple of times but was forced to come back.", the others looked at him strangely, Misato, "How do you know all about this?", Michael, "I'll explain later.", Toal, "I'll discuss this with my superiors, but as of now he is to remain on the Challenger and in the brig till otherwise. Understood?", Michael, "Yes ma'am.", later they rematerialized in the transporter room with Maya and Shigeru in cowering positions. Makoto, "I have to say this is fascinating.", Michael, "You think you like that, wait till you see your quarters.", they left the transporter room and ran into Gross, Gross, "Sir we have regained standard orbit and all repairs are complete.", Michael, "Excellent. Would you mind showing Misato and the others to their temporary quarters till Starfleet security comes by to do a background check and polygraph?", Gross, "Yes sir, and Chloe wants to see you in your quarters.", Michael, "Thank You commander. If you would follow my executive officer she will show to your rooms.", they thanked him before they departed.

Michael walked down the hallway to his quarters till he ran into a woman walking fast around a corner, Michael, "Woah easy.", woman, "Sorry ca...", she was yanked back and Michael moved around the corner, male officer, "I don't give a shit if it offends you! It is still an order!", he grabbed her by the right shoulder and tried to drag her away even as she resisted, Michael, "Excuse me Lt.", Lt. (as he looked back), "What!", and looked shocked as he saw Michael, Lt. (angry), "Sorry sir this ensign decided to derelict on her duties but...", Michael, "And your solution is to grab her and drag her back to work while yelling at her as if she is in boot camp?", Lt., "Yes sir!", Michael does a quick scan with his eyesight and detects his serious attitude and over confidence in himself and read incidents regarding his attitude as if he is a drill instructor and man handles some of his personnel including this woman he found out is Jen Malon and she made two complaints already but someone they disappeared. Michael, "You may leave Lt.", Lt.", "Thank You sir.", he turns back and was about to drag her away, Michael, "I wasn't finished yet.", he looked back, Michael, "You may leave but not with her.", Lt. (astounded), "But sir she needs to be disciplined!", Michael, "Not with your attitude Lt.", Lt., "But sir...", Michael, "Are you questioning my authority?", at this point people were watching silently and the Lt. looked flabbergasted, Lt., "No sir!", Michael, "Then leave, before I call you Lt. jg.", Jen smirked at the Lt. and he let her go and walked away, Michael, "Are you alright Ms. Malon?", Jen looked astounded as she fixed her red uniform, Jen, "How did you know my name?", Michael, "One of the great things on being part machine is to be able to tell who is an ass and who is not. Plus I just know read your report on him and I'm surprised it was buried.", Jen, "Unfortunately he knows the secretary of the Human Affairs Officer.", Michael, "Well I won't have to worry about him anymore. Report to the bridge tomorrow at 0900 for your new assignment and take the rest of the day off.", Jen straightened up, Jen (confidently), "Yes sir!", and they parted ways.

Michael entered his quarters and pulled open the straps of his top to reveal the white underneath, Michael, "Hey Chloe what's up?", silence. He looked around and saw Chloe sitting on the side of the bed in the dark in her blue robe holding a tablet. Michael (concerned), "Honey are you alright?", he went over and sat next to her as she remained slumped over, Chloe, "A report from the Constellation.", she handed the tablet over to him as still looked down, Chloe, "They found a planet in uncharted space between the Romulan and Klingon Empires and they found Satan.", Michael (tensed but satisfied), "Finally, we can apprehend him and end this nightmare.", Chloe, "I don't want him apprehended. I want him dead.", Michael (puzzled but compassionate as he set the tablet down), "Honey I know you're...", Chloe, "My father is also with him.", silence and Michael looked at the tablet and saw a close up image of a man with blond hair in a suit with Satan. Michael (astounded), "How is this poss...", Chloe, "When we go I am going to kill him.", Michael (putting his arm around her), "Chloe we...", she shoved his arm off her and stood up facing him, Chloe, "Don't try it! You know exactly how I feel, cause you were experimented on also! The only difference is my own father and mother did this to me!", Michael stood trying to calm her, Michael, "Honey I know but all this time we thought he was dead. We need to know where he has been all this time and what he has done. For all we know he might have led Cervello to our galaxy or repeated the cloning experimentation on others. We need him alive so he can tell us then you can do whatever you want with him.", Chloe (starting to cry), "We will take our chances! If we try to capture him he is just going to escape and he will do more terrible things to get back at me and my sisters!", Michael embraced her and they sat on the bed as she cried in his arms and they laid back in bed as Michael cradled her and she fell asleep in his arms.

The Challenger was now in orbit above Yaraka as Michael assumed command, comms, "Sir I have a message from Starfleet. They acknowledge Satan's location but due to its close proximity to both the Romulans and Klingons they will not intervene but passed word to Zhargosia to send any available ships to assist you if you need.", Michael, "Tell them we will need all the help we can get and have them rendezvous us at coordinates B4-12 in one day.", comms, "Aye sir.", Gross, "Sir I have a report from engineering that the Gundam is ready for your inspection.", Michael, "Better late than never. I'll go and take a look at this Gundam and have Arsenal, the design team and the pilot meet me in the observation deck to the hanger.", Gross, "Yes sir.", and Michael left his seat and entered the turbo lift. Michael entered an observation room overlooking the hanger bay and before him standing in its restraints is the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam Ver. Ka as Michael looked impressed. Voice, "Impressive machine isn't it?", Michael looked back to see an older man in a doctor uniform with a cane and leg support restraints standing next to Arsenal. Michael looked around as if expecting to see someone else, Michael, "Where is the pilot, and who are you?", professor, "You may call me Doctor J. I'm afraid the pilot can't be here.", Michael, "Why not?", Arsenal, "Kid.", Michael (astounded and upset), "A kid! Are you serious?!", Doctor J, "No need to worry. He is back at my lab training and he is an orphan.", Michael, "So you are breading him to become a human weapon.", Doctor J, "He is not confined if you are wondering, he has the right to leave and go out as he wish but he desires not to, and I have taught him like any other normal kid is taught when they are little.", Michael, "But who are his adoptive parents.", Doctor J, "I am his legal guardian if that is what you mean.", Michael (irritated), "Can I see him?", Doctor J, "Unfortunately he's not here on this ship.", silence as Michael stared down at him, Michael, "What?", Doctor J, "He's in my lab at a space colony at Beta-Epsilon.", Michael, "So you are saying we have no pilot for this Gundam is what you're saying?", Doctor J, "It is called a Wing Gundam and yes because he is still in training by himself.", Michael, "HE IS ALL ALONE?", Doctor J, "If you see him you will understand! He may look like a kid but now he has a mind of a teenager and is remarkably able to take care of himself! I also can't bring him without risking his detection by some of the authorities because we are going through a state of unrest.", Michael, "What do you mean?", Doctor J, "The people that live on the planet are denying the colonies independence or self government but they have not encountered anyone outside their solar system.", Michael then pressed the call button on the wall panel, Michael, "Bridge this is the captain set course to the Beta-Epsilon system maximum warp and keep our presence a secret from the planet's inhabitants and colonies.", Gross (voice), "Sir that system is unexplored.", Michael looked at Doctor J, Doctor J, "Undisclosed travel.", Michael, "You heard the orders commander.", Gross (voice), "Yes sir.", and this time Arsenal looked confused, Michael, "Get to engineering, I'll talk to you later.", and the Challenger moved out of orbit and went into warp.

The Challenger then appeared holding position behind a red planet as Michael, Doctor J, and three security personnel rematerialized in a large hanger with parts similar to the Wing Gundam Ver. Ka., Michael, "What is this may I ask?", Doctor J, "I am developing another mobile suit like the Wing Gundam but with some modifications. You may follow me.", they followed him up a ladder well and through a gangway till Doctor J stopped in front of a door and entered a passcode on a keypad before the door opened. The inside of the lab was dark except two monitors and a kid sat in front with electrodes stuck to his head as they came up behind and saw the kid was playing video games of mobile suits fighting in space on both screens. Michael put a hand on the kid's shoulder but he did not waver, Doctor J, "His code name is Heero Yuy. He didn't have a name when I found him so I named him after our martyred leader of the colonies.", Michael's communicator went off, Michael, "Go.", comms (voice), "We were able to access the doctor's computer and public records.", Doctor J (surprised), "What?!", comms (voice), "Heero Yuy was once a protege of an assassin Odin Lowe before he was killed. Before him there is no records of his biological parents.", Michael, "What is the situation of Beta-Epsilon.", comms (voice), "The United Epsilon Sphere Alliance holds a firm control of the space colonies and they are in a state of martial law while the colonies are trying to resist their oppression and there is a possibility that a civil war might breakout.", Michael, "Is there any other professors like Doctor J building independent mobile suits?", comms (voice), "There are four more and they appear to have contact with each other.", silence, Michael, "Send a message to those professors about Doctor J and tell them this: They are to have their Gundam pilots fight in a joint effort to force the alliance to free the space colonies by destroying as much of their military facilities and mobile suits till they are unable or unwilling to fight. This will be called Operation Meteor but not in the form of destroying the planet. Got it?", comms (voice), "Yes sir, relaying the message now.", Michael, "Doctor J. You may be the new guardian of Heero Yuy but my wife and I will be his adoptive parents.", security guard, "Oh oh.", Michael (sarcastic), "Shut up. Since we are gone I expect you to take care of him and make sure nothing happens cause if something does you better start digging a hole for yourself. Are we clear?", Doctor J (frightened by Michael's overshadowing demeanor), "Yes quite clear.", Gross (voice), "Sir I have a report of various ships from Zhargosia waiting to rendezvous with us.", Michael, "Understood commander. Transporter room standby to beam four up.", as he waited he looked at Heero still playing the simulation and he walked up and kneeled next to him, Michael, "I know you are busy and probably not aware of what's going on, but I want to tell you that if you are in trouble and do not know who to turn to, trust those that care about you the most or love. I will be back for you. I promise.", Michael stood as Heero still continued to play, Heero, "Yes sir.", and Michael turned back and smiled as he waited and he and the away team dematerialized.

As they rematerialized Arsenal was waiting for Michael as he stepped out the transporter room, Michael, "Do you know anyone that can pilot that Gundam?", Arsenal, "No yet. I am developing a suit that is smaller.", Michael, "Better be done before we reach Hell.", as he walked away Arsenal looked at him nervously. The Challenger turned back from the red planet and went to warp. During the journey to their destination Michael trained Chloe how to fight both judo and martial arts as well as knife fighting. Since they started it was a standoff as she was able to judo throw him over her shoulders and flipped her way around him or over his shoulders to pin him and force him to give up and in the end surprised him. As they fought they had the training room all to themselves as they went at each other with fake knives and as they fought they dodged each other's blows till Chloe threw the fake knife at him and while he blocked she went around and pulled his arms back as well as crossing her legs and she bite his hand and he yelped as he dropped the fake knife. She then shifted her body and threw him over with his back hitting the floor and she was on top pinning his arms down, Michael, "That hurt.", and she kissed him, Chloe, "Is that better?", Michael (smiled), "Maybe a little more.", she smiled and they kissed and made love. They went back to their quarters and showered together and started making love again till the computer beeped, Chloe, "FUCK!", Michael looked a little shocked, Michael, "Now don't get your panties in a bunch sweetheart.", he got out and quickly dried out before hitting the audio button on the video panel, Michael, "Valkyrie here.", comms (voice), "Sir I just want to report that fourteen ships await our arrival in thirty minutes.", Michael, "Excellent, I'll be up in half an hour Valkyrie out.", he then looked back over and saw Chloe with her head out still waiting in the shower, Chloe, "Half hour?", Michael, "We can do it.", and he quickly came back in and closed the shower door as Chloe laughed and they made love.

The Challenger approached two Reliant, four Metaluna, two Venture Star and six Africa like starships holding positions in the middle of space. As the Challenger approached the group Michael and the others on the bridge sat as they watched as the ship approached the main group, helm, "Sir we are in position.", comms, "Sir the captains are awaiting to be beamed aboard.", Michael, "Excellent to you both. Have the captains of the ships beamed aboard and escort them to the conference room.", comms, "Aye sir.", and Michael left his seat and proceeded to the turbo lift. As the Challenger sat in the middle of the starship group Michael discussed the plan to the other captain's on the 3D display table in the conference room and told them that they are going to launch a full scale assault on the planet and they will proceed together in a circle formation while Michael and a fully armed away team land on the planet and deal with Satan and if it proves to be futile then the Challenger will fire an anti-matter torpedo to the planet and destroy it including Satan. He also discussed and the captain's agreed that this will be done in a blitzkrieg manner in order to avoid any conflicts with both the Romulans and Klingons and the meeting was adjourned and the captain's returned to their ships and with the Challenger leading they all went to warp.

On their journey Arsenal (in his M-600 form) appeared from the turbolift with Carrie by his side as they stood next to Michael busy writing a report, Michael, "Yes?", Carrie, "Arsenal wants to report that every ship in the fleet is equipped with one RGM-89 type mobile suit by Anaheim Electronics when they got word of our mission.", Michael looked at them impressed, Michael, "Interesting, is there a way that all of our ships in the near future that can be equipped with one or more mobile suits or gundams?", Arsenal, "Yes. I am drawing plans as we speak. Seeking assistance from both Stark Industries and Anaheim.", Michael, "Good, keep me informed once we complete this mission.", they pay respects and they left the bridge. In no time the ships came out of warp and the planet Hell orbiting a single sun came into view and the ships began to form a circle formation with the Challenger in the center and the USS Africa leading as mobile suits (one for each ship) formed an umbrella formation both above and below them. Gross, "All ships and mobile suits are stationed captain...including a VerKa Gundam?", Michael turned to her puzzled, got up and had her moved to the side as he looked at the scanner, Michael, "The hell is...", he then looked surprised, Michael, "Get me Arsenal right now!", comms, "Yes sir!", he went back to his seat, comms, "Sir Arsenal is on the line.", Michael, "Arsenal who the hell is piloting the VerKa Gundam?!", Arsenal made a stunned sound, Arsenal, "Heero Yuy.", Michael, "WHAT?!", Arsenal, "Beamed him aboard while discussing battle. Could not find a replacement.", Michael, "Arsenal...", Michael breathed deeply trying to control himself, Michael, "You're messing with my zen dude. We'll discuss this after...", Gross, "Sir I detect twenty plus Romulan birds of prey and thirty plus Klingon warbirds engaged in battle around the planet!", Michael, "Red Alert! Comms hail all ships!", comms, "Ready sir!", Michael, "All ships prepare to engage! Looks like we are going to fight our way through!", the lights on the bridge turned red as the red alert alarm went off, Michael, "All ships and mobile suits, into the gauntlet full impulse power!", the fleet moved ahead at full impulse power and as they approached the battle around and over the planet they engaged the Romulans and Klingons making evasive maneuvers and firing torpedoes and phasers at any ships crossing their paths or attacking them from the sides.

The Challenger shuddered and jerked every which way evading attacks or taking damage and Michael and the others heard from communications muffled sounds of transmissions from other ships reporting damages or casualties. A klingon warbird then appeared right in front of them and they sat back shocked till an energy beam went right through the upper left side of the main body before the warbird exploded, comms, "Sir Yuy reports that we are clear!", Michael, "Then keep moving helm!", helm, "Aye sir!", as the Challenger continued moving forward at full impulse the VerKa Gundam landed on the top of the saucer section and sat in the prone position and fired relentlessly taking aimed shots and blew apart either Romulan or Klingon warships. During the mad rush two RGM-89 type mobile suits exploded causing multiple warbirds to fly through the gap and the Metaluna was hit on the port side of the saucer section and before they could recover they were engulfed by torpedo hits that led to an instantaneous loss of shields and its destruction. The USS Hermes took a direct torpedo hit on the forward part of their left warp navel causing the torpedo to move through the navel and exit the back and forcing the ship to slow down to avoid further damage. Unfortunately it was too late and with the increased of torpedo attacks on the ship an electrical discharge from the shields caused a secondary explosion that ended up blowing the ship apart and the other blew away and slammed into the command sections of two klingon warbirds causing them to explode but the main body sections to drift. The USS Wasp was destroyed by a kamikaze hit by a Klingon warbird that hit their saucer section on the port side and the wreckage of their command section rolled over the bridge of the Wasp and engulfing it in flames. Even with the loss of their bridge and captain the ship kept moving and firing until they ran into a klingon warbird and Romulan Bird of Prey causing a total destruction of the section and fires spreading down the neck and towards the torpedo room. The crew then abandoned ship and used the shuttles to get out of the battle zone, comms, "Sir one of the captain's request we go back and assist the Wasp!", Michael, "Denied! We have to keep going! There is nothing we can do for them right now!", the fleet was able to get out of the battle area and reached just the edge of the planet's atmosphere but with considerable damage.

The fighting between the Klingons and Romulans then started to move back from the planet as the fighting started to thin out leaving tons of wreckage behind, comms, "Sir I have a report from the Truix that they detect wreckage and lifeboats from the Wasp.", Michael, "What's the status of the Truix?", Gross, "Multiple scars and hull damage on the saucer section as well as the torpedo section took a direct hit and is out of commission.", Michael, "Notify the Truix that they have permission to pick up survivors and they are to remind back from the battle.", comms, "Aye sir.", Crow (voice), "Captain Valkyrie you need to report to sickbay immediately!", Michael, "What's the problem?", Crow (voice), "It's Abby.", Michael immediately got up, Michael, "Gross you take the con!", and he made his way to the turbo lift before it closed. Before Michael could ask Crow as he entered sickbay he notices the lights are dimmed and Abby is in a glass secured bed with IV leads one for blood and another for water and Chloe and Kurt are here as well, Michael, "What's going on, what's wrong with my daughter?", Crow, "For some reason I can't explain Abby is turning into a vampire again. Every time we get closer to the planet her condition gets worse.", Chloe, "If you think this is an excuse for me to stay you're wrong! I'm going to give my father what he deserves. After all Kurt is here and he will keep her company.", Michael looked at her surprised, Kurt, "It's okay, I can manage.", Crow, "We'll keep you updated if there are any changes.", Michael held Chloe in his arms as she shuddered and all of the sudden the ship shook like it was on a rough sea, Gross (voice), "Captain Valkyrie report to the bridge immediately!", and Michael left trying to balance himself as the ship still moved crazily. When the turbo lift doors opened Michael almost fell forward but stopped as he hit the rail when the ship arched forward and he moved around the rail while holding it and finally grasped his chair and sat, Michael, "Rep...", he watched on the main viewer as multiple tentacles emerged from the other side of the planet reaching out towards them, Michael, "What the hell is that?!", Gross, "Unknown sir! It just appeared from the horizon!", Michael, "Open all channels to the ships and mobile suits!", comms, "Yes sir! Channels open captain!", Michael, "This is Captain Valkyrie of the USS Challenger, all ships and mobile suits keep your distance from those tentacles and fire!", in one instant space turned into a sea of phaser, torpedo and rifle blast fire from the mobile suits and ships as the tentacles started swinging at them trying to reach them.

During the intense battle the USS Pheonix (Metaluna class) was smashed by the beast when one of its tentacles came down and the USS Saratoga suffered the same fate when it was side swiped by one tentacle and the ship flew and smashed into the side of the Pheonix. The mobile suits and the VerKa Gundam fired back at the tentacles making them flinch back but then make aggressive swipes at them and the Challenger. The USS Craven (Metaluna class) took a direct hit from one of the tentacles and was obliterated as it smashed down on top of them. The USS Shu (Reliant class) had its right warp nacle knocked off by the beast and it moved off course at full speed and towards the horizon where it disappeared from the rest of the fleet and in their last moments the bridge crew saw the body of an octopus like monster with red and black eyes as it looked down angrily as the ship struck between them causing a large explosion that made the beast reel back temporarily. The fleet then advanced but as soon as they did the beast through around its tentacles wildly and the USS Langley (Africa class) loss its shields by a hard swipe from one of the tentacles and the beast attacked again smashing the saucer section, overhead, and the rest of the ship flipped forward and smashed into one of the tentacles engulfing it in flames. Michael and the rest of the bridge crew watch the events transpire, Michael, "Send a message to all ships! All security away teams beam to the surface fully armed immediately! And keep repeating the message!", comms, "Aye sir!", all of a sudden the attacks by the beast stopped, Michael, "Commander what's...", Satan (voice), "So you want to fight me? How about I make it easier for you.", all of a sudden the view screen changed to the surface before a large palace made of columns and large groups of red shirts with phaser rifles and pistols appeared all looking confused, comms, "Sir we have reports from all of the ships that all of their security personnel are missing!", Michael, "Thank You for stating the obvious.", comms, "Sir your...", Satan (voice), "Do you see anyone family captain?", the screen then closed up on both Green Comet and Arsenal and Michael jumped up, Michael, "YOU SON OF A ...", Satan made a high pitch laugh that made everyone on the bridge reeling, Satan (voice), "Now for my minions.", on the surface they all heard screeching sounds and howls and they looked around on edge till golem like creatures appeared with axes, chains and various blunt or sharp objects with black bodies and red eyes with small horns looking like they want a fight.

Satan sat on his throne before the flat arena and smiled showing his yellow sharp teeth and red eyes, Satan, "So...shall we begin?", then all of the sudden the minions attacked and the surrounded security teams fired both phaser rifles and pistols as Green Comet drew her samurai swords and started slicing them up while Arsenal howled and grabbed the minions and threw them around like toy dolls, Arsenal, "IRON DEFENDERS, ACTIVATE!", in the hanger bays of each starship blue painted versions of Iron Man suits activated with blue eyes and they flew out to the shock of the engineers carrying rifles and bozzokas as they went. As the shields of the USS Antietam (Metaluna class) phased out the Iron Defenders tried to repel the tentacles from attacking it but to no avail as they grabbed the necks of the warp nacles and saucer section and ripped them off. The Iron Defenders then flew to the perimeters of each ship and alongside the mobile suits, Michael, "What...", Gross, "Sir they are on automation and under computer control!", Michael, "With who?!", weapons, "Uh, me?", everyone looked at him and Michael stepped over and saw the display of the Iron Defenders around the ship and are connected to weapons control, Michael, "Arsenal you son of a bitch!", and he laughed as he slapped the weapons officer's back, Michael, "Use them! Relay the same message to the other ships!", comms, "Yes sir!", the Iron Defenders then fired back at the beast's tentacles but then the rest of the beast appeared showing its octopus like body but with razor sharp teeth in the front of its face, Michael, "Geez! Already that's sending chills down my spine!", the USS Columbia (Africa class) in an attempt to destroy the beast and save the rest of the fleet moved in position to ram the mouth and face of the beast. Comms, "Sir I'm receiving an order from the captain of the Columbia to abandon ship!", Michael, "Open a channel to him!", comms, "Channel is open captain!", Michael, "Captain what are you doing? You know you won't be able to kill that thing.", captain (voice), "I know but maybe I could wound that thing bad enough so you can concentrate fire on that spot and kill it.", silence, Michael, "Okay captain, good luck! We won't forget your sacrifice.", The Columbia moved at full impulse towards the beast with the nacles now on fire and it flew at full speed and slammed into the face of the beast causing a great explosion that caused the beast to reel and scream almost like a parrot.

The Iron Defenders analyzed the damage with their visual sensors and an order was received by the Challenger to attack that spot and the Iron Defenders looked at each other to confirm the order and they all flew towards it and they fired their weapons. On the surface the red shirts tried to find cover from some spears and sharp objects thrown at them but were unable due to the arena being all flat and open as some were injured or killed and they continued to fire their weapons at the minions. In the meantime Green Comet sliced, judo kicked and punched her way around slicing one of them clean in half across, slicing an arm of another and open palmed punched another in the nose killing it till she turned around and saw a fist punched her hard in the face sending her flying back. She got up wiping her bloody nose as she looked up and saw a large gargoyle like creature with a large bat and spikes on it in its hand, gargoyle, "Think you are strong enough to face me you pathetic little creature?", Green Comet threw knife blades at it but they bounced off its rough hid and it came up and she kicked it between the legs but to no avail as it continued and backhanded her sending blood flying out of her mouth as she fell and grabs her, flips her over its head on the ground and dislocates her left shoulder as she screamed. The creature raised its bat but was then blitzed from the side by Arsenal and he grabbed the creature, raised it above his head and brought it down snapping its spine on his knee. She tried to relocate her shoulder but couldn't bear the pain so Arsenal came up and relocated her shoulder (gritting her teeth as she grunted in pain) but before Sprite could thank him a larger gargoyle grabbed him, held him up and squeezed him creating metal crunching sounds as his body was being crushed. Arsenal is trying his best to break his grip but to no avail and Sprite fired a grappling hook that stuck through its side as it cried out in pain, flew up and around and over its left shoulder and threw a knife at its left eye. As it cried out in pain and put one of its hands to where its eye was Arsenal broke from its grip, engaged the mini guns on his right wrist and shoved it to the beast's belly before firing causing the beast to jerk around till its upper back exploded outwards and fell dead. There was a stomping sound (like the T-Rex in Jurassic Park) and there was a lull in the fighting as they all looked around till they saw a large hand appearing on top of a lava spotted hill and what rose was a monstrous creature with four large arms and a head (like the Kraken in Clash of the Titans but is made out of burning lava) towering over them and the minions cried in delight and continued to fight them as the monster barred down upon Sprite, Arsenal and the others.

The bridge crew on the Challenger watched in shock as the monster approached till there was a beeping sound from Gross's station, Gross, "Sir I'm detecting a large object closing in on the planet fast!", Michael, "What is it and where is it heading?!", the object burned through the atmosphere and Sprite and Arsenal watched as the monstrous beast rose its hand high in the sky but saw the object flying down from space and the creature looked in their direction right before a metal hand appeared from the flames and punched the creature hard in the face and knocked it down on a lava flow on the ground and cried out in pain. The object abruptly stopped before hitting the ground and a pair of metal feet appeared from boosters beneath its feet before it landed. It appeared out of the smoke revealing it to be the Iron Giant, Iron Giant (arms pulled back), "Superman!", Sprite, Arsenal, and everyone else including the minions and Satan looked up puzzled, Satan, "Someone lost a few screws.", the USS Exodus (Reliant class) proceeded towards the beast in orbit and fired all weapons where the Iron Defenders were firing but then the same beast fired flames the size of a volcanic eruption at the Exodus. As Michael saw the ship consumed by flames he sat up alerted, Michael, "Hail...", comms, "Sir I'm receiving a transmission Captain Michaels of the Exodus and he says they are a'okay but they cannot control the fires and they are readying to abandon ship.", Satan (voice), "Nice resistance Michael, but I have a trick card up my sleeve. Gendo, release your EVA's!", a dozen angel beasts (like the white ones in End of Evangelion) appeared bursting forth from a lava pool and proceed towards the fleet. Everyone on the bridge of the Challenger watched as they came towards them, Gross, "Sir we lost shields!", helm, "Warp drive is inoperable!", they all looked with helplessness as they came towards them, Satan (voice), "Is there anything you can do to save your people now Michael?", and he laughed but Michael looked determined till all of a sudden the lead EVA was sliced in half as the VerKa Gundam appeared from overhead with its beam saber and flew right at the other EVA's and sliced them apart as well firing its rifle at the same time. The Iron Giant then fired its feet boosters and hit the octopus like beast from below and began pushing it away from the planet when the other mobile suits joined in and assist the Iron Giant while what's left of the fleet fired its weapons on the wounded spot causing the beast to weaken as the Iron Defenders also assisted the other mobile suits and the Iron Giant, Michael, "EVERYONE GET BACK!", the anti-matter torpedo fired from the Challenger and all the suits and ships flew away as the torpedo went into the beast's mouth and ended up swallowing it.

There was a large violent explosion as the beast was blown apart and everyone on the bridge covered their eyes from the bright light as chunks of burning debris flew by and down towards the planet and as Sprite, Arsenal and the others tried to find cover as the debris started falling towards them the Iron Giant flew down and covered them and the red shirts hid beneath as the pieces rained down like a shower of meteors and artillery explosions as the minions were hit and Satan ran into his temple for cover dodging the explosions. Once it ended the Iron Giant stood up and the others looked around to see the destruction and dead minions, security guard, "Looks like the worst is over.", Satan (voice), "GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF THE FIRE AND GET THEM!", more minions came out of the volcanic ground and lava flow with weapons in hand and surrounded them, guard to the other, "You had to say that out loud?", as the minions howled and charged after them the red shirts energized their weapons and formed a circle with their weapons trained on the minions and looked with determination as Green Comet unsheathed her samurai swords and Arsenal pumped out his mini guns while the Iron Giant's eyes turned red with anger and transformed into weapons mode. When the minions were close enough as they charged the red shirts fired as Green Comet sliced, kick and punched the others while Arsenal unleashed his gatling guns from his wrists and one on each shoulder and fired away as he roared and the Iron Giant activated its weapons systems and fired wiping out hoards of minions only for more to reappear from the lava and volcanic ground, Satan (appearing from inside his temple), "This entire planet can form my army! No matter what you do I still have an unlimited supply of soldiers!", and he laughed. On the Challenger the bridge crew looked in shock as more minions and large creatures appeared from the volcanic ground, Gross, "Captain, what do we...", all of the sudden the proximity alarm went off and a Reliant class starship flew right in front of them in flames on the viewer and most of the bridge crew and Michael ducked, Michael, "WOAH!", and they all watched as the ship entered the atmosphere, Michael, "What was that?!", Gross, "Sir, it's the USS Exodus!", and they all looked surprised.

On the ground Sprite and the others fought ferociously with Arsenal from time to time grabbing one or more minions and throwing them away like softballs or smashed them on the ground or at each other when they heard a sonic boom and they all looked up to see the Exodus bearing down towards Satan's Palace with Hell's Gate behind it in flames or smoking. Satan watched in horror as he saw and heard with his sensitive hearing Captain Michaels screaming with anger, Michaels, "DEATH TO SATAN!", the Iron Giant then transformed back to normal and flew scooping up Sprite, Arsenal and the security teams out of the courtyard and to the side just in time as the ship crashed nose first into the courtyard cleaning a path from Satan's minions. This wrath of destruction caused tremendous explosions as the warp nacules were crushed beneath the ship and created to large explosions on the sides making waves of flames and plasma that wiped out dozens of Satan's minions as Satan watched in shock and anger till he saw the ship was closing in on him, Satan, "OH SHIT!", and he tried running away as the wrath of destruction still continued that Satan's Palace was smashed thru by the saucer section that the palace was just obliterated as the saucer section appeared out of the smoke and debris as it kept moving until it stopped just at the foot of Hell's Gate. From the smoking wreckage a large column and some rocks fell away as someone grunted and Satan stepped out and brushed himself from debris, Satan, "That fool. He should know that he can't kill me.", he then looks around and sees the path of destruction and his dead minions and he grew with rage, Satan, "THAT SON OF A BITCH!", he then looked over and sees the two pronged column Hell Gate is still intact and sighs and smiles with relief, Satan, "At least he was kind enough to be a little short and spare me my ultimate weapon.", he walks up to it and laughs as a black hole with smoke surrounding it appeared and started to grow bigger creating a lightening storm overhead and some wind. Green Comet, Arsenal, and the others stood to watch but knew it was too late as they were too far, Satan (yelling over the lightening and wind), "It has come! The Age of the Apoclypse, and this galaxy will be mine!", then a rock struck him in the back of the head and he cried out in pain causing the storm to subside but still left a black hole about his height, Satan, 'WHO DID THAT?!", and as he looked back he sees Michael in his red uniform holding his phaser, Michael, "Only way to get attention through that thick head of yours.", Satan laughed, Satan, "It is too late. You lost, I won and there is nothing you can do to stop me.", Michael (crossed his arms), "Really?", there was a dull mechanical thump sound and a anti-matter pod from beneath the Exodus's rear fell through what was a viewing floor in Satan's Palace and fell into the black abyss till there was a small flash and a distant explosion occurred before the planet began to shake. Satan (shocked), "What have you done?!", Michael, "The planet's core is now destabilizing thanks to your viewing floor in your palace.", Satan (face grew redder with rage and eyes turned solid red), "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!", but before he could step forward Abby appeared from behind on his back and bite him in the neck.

Abby feasted on the side of his neck as Satan was screaming and withering in pain as he stood. He then tried to get Abby off but she is grabbing hold to him and she tried to feast her way up the right side of his face but then he used both of his hands and grabbed her head and tried to crush her skull. Abby then let go crying out in pain and Satan threw her at Michael knocking him down. Michael then held Abby in his arms, Michael, "Abby are you okay?! Abby!", she moaned as he held her head and laid her down. With blood running down the right side of his body Satan felt his neck and grunted as he felt the bite marks and torn flesh before looking at his bloody hand and the wound started healing itself and he laughed. Satan, "You think biting me is going to kill me? Your wrong. My body regenerates itself quickly plus I am already a vampire in a sense and the only way your daughter is to turn back to normal is to drink my...", he stopped as he looked at Abby and watches as her fangs disappeared and her vampire form vanished as well. Satan, "NOOOOOO!", and a ball of fire formed in Satan's hand but before he could throw it Michael (in a flash) speared Satan in the chest with his head and Satan flew back and into the black hole in Hell's Gate, Satan, "NOOOOOOO!", and his form grew smaller and smaller till it disappeared and Michael crawled backwards fast and covered his face as Hell's Gate exploded sending rocks and debris everywhere. The ground started shaking more and the mountains and surroundings either exploded or fell within the planet and Michael got up and made his way to Abby and watched as Sprite and the others dematerialized before he pulled out his communicator, Michael, "Transporter room beam us out of here!", and he and Abby dematerialized just before the ground beneath them fell in. The Challenger and the rest of the fleet flew out of orbit as the planet started erupting with lava and various volcanic debris. Michael then rushed out of the turbo lift, Michael, "Status!", Gross, "Everyone present and accounted for! The rest of the fleet also warped out of the system!", helm (as Michael sat in the command chair), "Sir warp power is back online!", Michael, "Go Sul!", the Challenger then went to warp leaving a pale blue and red streak just as the planet started lighting bright red spots before the planet exploded.

When they reached a safe distance they rendezvoused with the remaining five ships of the fleet where two Olympic class starships were holding position. Michael, "Casualty report.", Gross, "Two dead, 52 wounded. Our ship is lucky sir.", Michael, "The rest of the fleet?", Gross, "Still accessing.", comms, "Sir I'm receiving a transmission from Zhargosia Command.", Michael, "Patch it through on visual.", Grosh, "Captain Valkyrie this is Admiral Grosh speaking on behalf of the Zhargosia Command, Starfleet reports a small ship no bigger than a shuttle craft drifting through space in the Beta Quadrant and they want one of our ships to investigate.", Michael, "Admiral there must be other ships.", Grosh, "We do but unfortunately the crews have no experience with space travel yet and you are the only one with experience and a ship that is not severely damaged. The area in question of where the craft is sent to your science officer. Good luck captain, Admiral Grosh out.", Michael, "Do you have the coordinates?", Gross, "Yes sir. I recommend we proceed at warp 5 and we should be in the area in two and a half hours.", Michael, "Affirmative, helm set course on the coordinates warp 5. Communications send my apologies to the rest of the fleet and we will meet them at home base.", the Challenger veered right away from the fleet and went to warp. Heero Yuy appeared on the bridge and Michael turned his chair to him, Michael, "Heero! Why are you here and not...", Heero, "I read the report that you didn't have a pilot on the Gundam ready. I decided to render my services till one is ready.", Michael, "That is thoughtful of you but you have a more important mission and right now the other pilots are already about to be sent to Beta-Epsilon while you are still here!", Heero, "They can take care of themselves.", Michael, "Yes they could but your Gundam is more powerful than theirs and no one can fill in your spot!", silence as Heero looked down with frustration and disappointment, Michael, "Well, don't worry Heero. Once we complete this short mission we will send you back when they would be on the planet a couple of days before you arrive. In the meantime I suggest you keep practicing on your maneuvers and targeting systems.", Heero (stood at attention), "Yes sir.", and he left while Michael stared back at him as the turbo lift doors closed. Once his watch was over with Michael entered his cabin and just removed his boots before flopping back on the bed with a look of exhaustion ignoring Chloe laying on her side facing him wearing just a blue robe. Chloe, "Long day?", Michael, "You have no idea.", he looked at her curiously, Michael, "Are you not upset that your father has escaped?", Chloe, "I hacked into Starfleet Security's database and added my father to the Most Wanted list.", Michael sat up surprised but was forced down as Chloe sat on him, Michael, "Hacked?! You better hope they...", Chloe, "Would find him based on the multiple violations against Starfleets rules and his relationship to Krome. They won't care who hacked and added him to the system because he is more important at this point.", she then leaned over and started undoing his uniform, Chloe, "Now let's get this off so I can give you your reward.", and he laughed as she smiled and undid his strap and opening his top to reveal his white undershirt.

There was a beep noise and Michael reached over to his right and pressed a button on top of an alarm clock like box, Michael, "Yes.", Gross (voice), "Sir we are about to reach the area of the unknown craft.", Michael (lying back in bed), "I'll be right up.", he turned over to his left to face Chloe who stirred but still laid on her right side trying to sleep, Michael, "Duty calls Chloe. Keep the bed warm for me.", she moaned in agreement and he kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled with her eyes still closed. Michael appeared on the bridge and sat in his chair, Michael, "Report.", Gross, "We have reached the area in question but so far I...", there was a beep sound on the helm's station, helm, "Sir sensors detect an emergency locator beacon!", Michael, "Where?!", helm, "Coordinates 225 mark 67.2.", Michael, "Intercept.", helm, "Aye sir.", the Challenger moved at half impulse towards the coordinates where a round almost egg shaped pod floated in space and Michael and the bridge crew saw it on the main viewer, Michael, "Engage tractor beam and beam it in the hanger bay and have two security personnel standby with Crow and Arsenal till I arrive.", comms, "Yes sir.", Michael, "You have the bridge commander.", and he got up and entered the turbo lift. The door opened in the hanger bay and Michael entered with the security personnel, Crow and Arsenal waiting. Michael then went to the comm panel and pressed a button, Michael, "Transporter room, beam the emergency escape pod in the hanger bay.", voice, "Yes sir.", the large pod materialized and Michael saw there is a small viewing window on the top as the pod laid back. Crow looked in and a surprise look appeared on his face, Crow, "Arsenal check the air status quick!", Arsenal hunched over and looked at the pod curiously till he grabbed a panel and tore it off to reveal a small digital display and a few buttons and Arsenal pressed them a some numbers displayed, Michael (concerned), "Doctor what is it?", Crow, "How much time left and oxygen levels?!", Arsenal, "Level minimum, time two days.", Michael, "Crow what's going on?!", Crow scanned the pod with a tricorder, Crow, "Okay Arsenal, open it.", Michael, "Now just wait a minute! I'm the captain and my concern...", the pod door open to reveal a late teenage boy lying back with a late teenage girl curled up by his left side and embracing him both sound asleep in blue jumpsuits.

The boy and girl were in sickbay still asleep on the beds while Michael watched at the foot of the beds, Michael, "So you are saying they have been in an emergency pod meant for one for a little over two years on minimal air support and induced coma?", Crow, "Exactly. They are very lucky and no doubt desperate to live no matter what the risks. I also did a medical scan on both of them and I think for now some of their results should be kept between us.", Michael turned and stood next to Crow's desk, Michael, "Why?", Crow, "Remember Khan the Enterprise and Kirk apprehended?", Michael, "Of course. Who can forget that, especially when that maniac almost destroyed the Enterprise and killed Captain Kirk.", Crow, "This teenager has those same abilities if not more than him.", silence as Michael looked dumbfounded, Michael, "Excuse me would you repeat that again?", Crow, "I'm saying this teenager is a younger if not a little powerful version of Khan. Whether he is as crazy we have to wait till he wakes up.", Michael, "And what about the girl?", Crow, "She is strong as well but not as much as the boy.", Michael, "Define not as much.", Crow, "Like she is a quarter short mentally while a third short physically.", Michael, "Notify Starfleet Command about them but hold back on what you just told me till Starfleet tells us if they have any records of them.", Crow, "Yes sir.", Michael, "I'll be on the bridge. Notify me when they wake up.", Crow, "Yes sir.", and Michael left.

The turbo lift door opened and Michael appeared on the bridge, comms, "Sir you have a message from a Doctor J and he says Heero needs to report back as soon as possible.", Michael, "Notify Heero Yuy of the message and tell him to stand ready.", comms (confused but acknowledges), "Yes sir.", Michael (as he sat in his chair), "Helm second planetoid from Beta-Epsilon warp factor 6.", helm, "Yes sir.", and the Challenger turned about and went to warp. The Challenger orbited the same red planet as before till it moved out of orbit, Michael, "Did Heero Yuy arrived safely on the proper coordinates Ms. Tu?", Tu, "Yes sir, and Doctor J says thank you for sending him back and hopes to see you in the near future when the rest of the people wish to welcome us with open arms.", Michael, "Reply my thanks and I hope the same whenever Operation Meteor goes ahead and is not delayed any further.", Tu, "Sir we are receiving a transmission from Starfleet Command priority one calling all Federation and allied starships to the south! A large fleet of warships has penetrated Federation space and so far has conquered one planet and is poised to invade another star system!", Michael, "Do you have the coordinates and do we know who?", comms (pressing a few buttons and holding the ear piece), "They are approaching the Talos star group and they are headed by...", Michael, "Yes?", comms, "Galactor and Gabriel Valkyrie.", the Challenger flew across space at warp speed as Michael sat in the chair silently watching the main viewer while Gross and the others glanced at him concerned. Tu, "Sir Ryok is calling for you in the Physical Training Room.", Michael, "Tell her I am busy.", Tu, "She says it's urgent sir.", after a few moments Michael got up from his chair, Michael, "You have the bridge commander.", and went to the turbolift.

The door opened in the training room and Michael saw Ryok wearing red and black padded gear with a padded spar, Ryok, "Have you heard of Anbo-Jitsu? I heard it is a pretty interesting sport.", Michael, "Sport? More likely to kill yourself. I heard many players either were severely injured or killed playing.", Ryok, "Lighten up brother! You need to relax and enjoy yourself!", Michael, "Sis we are about to confront Galactor and Gabriel that...", Ryok, "I know.", she tossed him a set of blue and white padded gear and he caught them, Ryok, "Get dressed.", Michael sighed and shook his head before putting the gear on. Once he was dressed he stepped up to the circle mat where Ryok is waiting with her helmet on, Ryok, "Are you ready?", he put his helmet and face mask on, Michael, "This is ridiculous.", they bowed and they began fighting. Michael tried to swing at Ryok but she manages to dodge his attacks and Michael was able to block her but with difficulty till Ryok got behind and kicked him in the rear making him flop face forward on the mat. He got up and pulled his face mask up, Michael, "What the hell! That's dirty!", Ryok, "So? When we fight against Galactor and Gabriel are they going to fight fair?", Michael, "No they certainly won't.", Ryok, "Then quit bitching and fight! I'm getting bored. As of a matter of fact.", she walked off the mat and pressed a button on the wall control panel and "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor played and Michael looked at her as if she is kidding when she walked back up the mat, Ryok, "Well?", Michael (laughed), "Okay, you win.", and he pulled his mask down and they fought.

The Challenger appeared out of warp and rendezvous with a large fleet of various starships with a star base 375 type station in orbit around a green planet with the starships either maintaining orbit or sat out in space. Michael, "Give us a wide birth from the rest of the fleet. We don't want to be clustered with a large group.", helm, "Aye sir.", Tu, "Sir I have a transmission from Starbase 123 that Admiral Grosh is having a meeting with all the ships captains in five minutes.", Michael left his seat and proceeded to the turbo lift, Michael, "Gross you have the bridge.", Gross, "Aye sir.", and the turbo lift door closed. The Challenger maintained position away from the rest of the fleet but with a Federation class starship holding position off the port aft. Michael, Gross, Arsenal, Crow and the rest of the department heads entered the conference room with a viewing window in the back showing the right warp nacle and space beyond as they sat. Michael, "I had a meeting with Admiral Grosh and he...", the boy and girl from the emergency pod came in still in their blue uniforms taking Michael by surprise as they sat before him, girl, "Sorry if we are late, we haven't been in a ship like this before.", Michael, "Would you mind introduce yourselves cause we looked on the Starfleet and Zhargosia database and there is no record of you both anywhere.", girl, "My name is Petra Arkanian, this is Andrew Wiggin but you may call him Ender.", silence, Ender, "I guess you have not heard about what I have done.", Petra (looked at him), "Ender stop punishing yourself, you had no idea...", Ender, "But I should have instead of killing them all and destroying their planet!", Michael and the others looked a little surprised and stiffened, Michael, "Uh would you mind explaining about killing them and destroying a planet?", Petra, "Our home was under the threat of the Formics and Ender led me and four others to defeat them and we ended up destroying their home planet to defeat them as it was our only option.", Ender, "It...", Michael, "Let's talk about the rest of it later. Doctor are they cleared to attend this meeting?", Crow, "They are, plus according to reports from security they don't have anything or are not considered dangerous except for a small wrapped package that looked like an egg or...", Ender immediately stood up, Ender, "Where is she?! I need her back!", Michael and the others looked confused, Michael, "Explain the she and what is it.", Ender, "It is the Hive Queen in her larva state and she is entrusted to me to rebuild their race as she is the only one left!", Michael, "Then the Hive Queen should be given to Starfleet Command so they can take care of her till she is born.", Ender, "No you don't understand! I am entrusted to her to find her a new planet to call home cause once she is born and breeds she lays over a hundred Formics at a time and the planet has to be habitable and abandoned in order for them not to find other worlds because their home is overcrowded.", Crow, "The Hive Queen is now in the hands with the Biolab examining it.", Michael, "Once they scan it and if they confirm what you say is true then we will return it to you.", Ender, "Thank You sir.", Michael (annoyed), "Now if I can go on with this meeting.", Ender sat apologetically, Michael, "I had a meeting with Admiral Grosh and right now there are 54 starships both Federation and Zhargosia that have assembled including us.", low whistle sound, Michael, "Yeah, that's a lot of eggs in one basket but there are over a hundred ships varying from light cruisers to battleships that are poised to strike the Talos star group and two other nearby systems that would put Galactor and Gabriel in the position to strike the densely populated star systems within the Federation." Gross, "With al due respect sir but how are 54 starships suppose to compete against a hundred plus ships either equal or more powerful than us?", Michael, "That's exactly what one of the captain's brought up and the admiral said we are not going to wait and strike them head on, we are going to strike first and with mobile suits and Iron Defenders attached to each ship.", Michael went into further detail and once the meeting was over with they were dismissed.

Arsenal remained behind with Ender and Petra as Michael stayed, Michael, "This better not be another complaint.", Arsenal, "Found pilot for VerKa. Ender and Petra.", Michael, "So you two have piloted mobile suits before?", Ender and Petra looked a little embarrassed, Petra, "Not pilot but we commanded large groups of fighters and won every simulation and the one battle.", Michael (frustrated), "Then it sounds you are only qualified to command the Iron Defenders!", Arsenal, "Able to access the pod's computer and find brief history of both. Ender is qualified to pilot once taught.", Petra (confused), "Excuse me but what did you say?", Michael, "Don't worry he has a speech problem and can't talk long sentences. He said Ender is qualified to be taught how to pilot the VerKa.", Ender, "I am not going to kill again!", Petra, "Ender...", Michael, "Boy you may not know this but we are on the verge of war if not annillation and I was once one of them. The people that are invading have a strong devotion to due as they are told and they would not hesitate to kill if given the order. So if you have a conscious for these people and believe they can be reasoned with you are dead wrong.", Ender, "But I do not want to become my brother.", Petra, "Ender this is different. He hurts people just for enjoyment, you are doing this to stop these people that are like Peter. Please Ender, do it. If not for them, then for me.", she held his hands and turned to face him, Petra, "Please Ender.", silence as he looked down then faced Michael with confidence, Ender, "Captain, I will pilot the VerKa.", once Michael left he went straight to his cabin and found Chloe sitting up on the bed playing a game on a portable player as Michael changed, Michael, "You look rather calm.", silence except gaming noise from the player, Michael, "Are you worried about Galactor and Gabriel?", still silence, Michael, "Maybe I should ask Petra out on a date. I'm sure she won't mind if I stayed in her quarters for tonight.", Chloe looked up at him dumbfounded, Chloe, "What?", Michael roared with laughter, Michael, "You must love that game you are playing.", Chloe, "Oh, yeah it's addicting.", and she continued playing, Michael, "Let's play another game.", and he tackled her down on the bed as she laughed.

A beeping alarm went off and Michael hit the same box button, Michael, "Yes.", Gross (voice), "Sir, it's time.", and Michael and Chloe got up without a fuss and got dressed. The Challenger moved at full impulse from its position with the Federation class starship following behind as they joined the rest of the armada of various starships, Gross, "Sir all stations are on yellow alert and manned and ready.", helm, "Coordinates locked in and warp power at your command.", Michael, "Standby.", they watched the view screen as they followed the rest of the fleet ahead of them, Tu, "Sir Admiral Grosh orders warp 6.", they watched as the ships ahead of them went to warp till the space ahead of them started to clear, Michael, "Ahead warp factor 6.", as the remaining ships started warping the Challenger flashed ahead in a blue streak. Ender manned the VerKa in a white jumpsuit and helmet as Petra helped strap him in, Petra, "Are you sure you don't want me to pilot this?", Ender just looked at her and tightened his harness, Petra, "Just asking.", she left as the hatch started to close and the lights and computer systems turned on before him, Petra (voice), "Ender I will monitor your systems and call out any targets or enemy ships or aircraft that try to slip past.", Ender, "Cool, just don't act like a backseat driver.", and they both laughed.

The hanger bay lights changed to red and there was a klaxon alarm, Michael (voice), "Red alert! VerKa prepare for launch once out of warp!", the gundam locked its feet on the catapult and crouched waiting till there was a sudden jolt and the doors opened, Petra (voice), "VerKa launch!", and the gundam flew out and once outside Ender maneuvered the VerKa back and landed on top of the body of the Challenger and climbed up the neck. Ender looked ahead and saw various ships ahead (that look like the Imperium of Man starships) that he saw on his display are labeled enemies and they sat ahead facing them as if they were expected. Petra (voice), "Mobile suits from the other ships and Iron Defenders are out and they are at your command.", Ender (surprised), "Me?", Petra (voice), "Arsenal said this suit is also built to command other mobile suits and Iron Defenders at your command. Lets show them what Battle School has taught us Endy!", the VerKa then got on top of the saucer section and made its way to the port side of the bridge, Petra (voice), "I advise you should start by firing your beam rifle lying down till we get close.", Ender, "Copy.", he got in position and took aim at the vessel in front of the Challenger, Michael (voice), "Mr. Wiggin this is Captain Valkyrie, the operation begins at your command.", Ender was a little stunned but his radar beeped as enemy mobile suits started heading towards him and Ender saw them that looked like medieval knights with energy rifles. Ender quickly inputted a command to all mobile suits and Iron Defenders to fire one salvo, Ender, "Fire!", after the first salvo was fired blasting apart many mobile suits and damaging ships the mobile suits, Iron Defenders and Federation starships attacked. The Challenger flanked by two other starships moved between two Firestone like type ships only they opened up and more mobile medieval suits sprang out and fired a barrage of laser fire at the ships, Petra (voice), "Hand to hand!", Ender immediately jumped up from his position and pulled out his beam saber as the suits started to charge after him and he swung slicing two suits apart.

One of the starships was able to pull out but the other tried to fight them off but was striped apart and the Challenger passed through the gauntlet as the shields took a beating. Michael held onto his chair as was everybody else on the bridge as the ship jerked and shook from the hits, Michael, "Where's Galactor?!", Gross, "On the planet sir! Want to arrange a away team?!", Michael, "No I want to just sit here, of course I want to arrange a away team! Only I am going!", the Challenger came out of the barrage firing phasers and torpedoes everywhere and even using tractor beams to throw the medieval mobile suits at their ships or other suits. Then out of nowhere the rebuilt Gundam Epyon appeared right in front of the bridge with his whip and Michael and the others looked shocked as it raised its whip till it was blitzed from the left side by the Iron Giant, Michael, "That's the second time I've seen him! Who the hell is that?!", before the Epyon could get up the Iron Giant grabbed him, spun him around, and threw him out into space before flying out after him. Michael, "Whoever or whatever he is we are grateful except ENDER!", the medieval suits kept firing or flying after the VerKa and Ender either sliced them apart or punched and kicked them away. He then grabbed one and flipped over its shoulders before throwing its body at another in space then grabbing another's arm, flipped it over on the deck and planted the VerKa's foot on its face crushing it, Ender, "I'm a little busy at the moment!", and the Challenger was just able to reach the orbit of the conquered planet. Michael, "You have the bridge commander!", and Michael ran to the turbo lift before Gross or anyone else could respond. On the surface in front of a large palace like building Michael, Arsenal, Carrie, Ryok and the Green Comet materialized but saw they were surrounded by soldiers in robe/armor garb with swords drawn and the Mandarin stood next to Galactor at the top of the steps, Michael, "I guess they are able to block scanners or create a fake signal after all.", Galactor, "I guess Gabriel couldn't handle one ship with all the power I gave him. No matter, both disappointments of my family are dead anyways. Kill them!", Carrie outstretched both her arms and she rose from the ground and various objects on the surrounding landscape were thrown at the Mandarin including some nearby buildings were blown apart and the debris were thrown as well as the Mandarin either dodged them or used his powers and were either diflected away or were blown apart. Arsenal activated his mini guns and small rockets attached to his back and fired on the surrounding soldiers while roaring with delight.

The surrounding area was riddled with bullets and explosions (even blowing up buildings and causing some to collapse) like it was a war zone and the Green Comet fought against those that tried to approach Arsenal stabbing and slicing through their thick armor as Michael and Ryok dodged low to miss the firing from Arsenal, Michael, "GALACTOR!", Galactor continued walking inside as Michael (wearing a dark purple uniform) and Ryok gave chase till they are both inside and Michael drew his sword while Ryok pulled out a smaller version and Michael looked at the side at her and the sword, Michael (sarcastically), "Really?", Ryok, "Shut up.", Galactor (smirked), "I guess I will have to get rid of both of you myself. This should not be hard.", and he drew and flashed forward and engaged both of them in combat. In space the Challenger fired upon three Firestone type ships as Ender fired his beam rifle in the prone position and the ships blew apart but not until they unloaded their mobile suit forces and Ender and the Challenger fired at point blank range but they still kept coming and more appeared and Ender got up and pulled his beam saber but when they were almost on top of them the mobile suits were blown away from behind Ender, Gross, "What was that?!", helm, "Ma'm 38 contacts approaching from behind!", Tu, "Ma'm I have a King Vegeta on the line from one of those ships!", Gross, "On viewer!", the view screen showed Vegeta in his royal saiyan garb sitting on a dark command chair, Vegeta, "This is King Vegeta, leader of the Neo-Saiyans from Archanis. We are here to assist you from these vermins.", Gross, "Thank you, we...", Vegeta, "We will take care of these pests on the planet surface and keep their vessels away. Just let us be! King Vegeta out.", outside Ender watched as 38 ships that looked like B'Rel class klingon bird of prey ships fly over them and people in saiyan uniforms flew out from the bottoms of the ships towards the planet wearing breathing masks just over their mouths and noses.

Vegeta in his Super Saiyan level 4 form jumped off the back ramp of his ship with five other saiyans and flew towards the planet not wearing a mask but had his scouter. He pressed a button on it and spoke, Vegeta, "All right you newbies, lets see if you have the blood of the saiyan race crawling through your veins!", the saiyans then flew to the surface and fired energy balls to the groups of soldiers on the surface and they kicked and punched them but they flew away or smashed into other buildings either through the walls or windows due to the saiyans strength being three times stronger on the planet. In space the Iron Giant grabbed the Epyon's arm as it tried to sliced him and flipped it over and kicked its back, the Epyon then threw its whip and struck the Iron Giant in the head so hard that it flew into deep space. The VerKa grabbed a medieval mobile suit's arm and threw it into space, kicked another away, took his beam saber and sliced other suit's apart till the Epyon blitzed him. Alarms went off as Ender jerked around in his seat as the VerKa took a direct hit, Petra (voice), "Ender are you alright?!", Ender, "What was that?!", voice, "I am your worst nightmare.", the Epyon then threw its whip and struck the VerKa tearing apart part of its armor in the process, Petra (voice), "Ender you got to get away from him!", the Epyon twisted the VerKa's right arm and smashed its face to the deck of the saucer section and the Epyon put its knee down on the VerKa's back and began crushing it. Ender tried to get it off but couldn't and he watched as the cabin started to get crushed in and he fought hard on the controls, voice, "There's nothing you can do to stop me amateur. I have been fighting mobile suits and gundams before you were an itch on my foot.", Ender grew so frustrated especially as Petra kept calling and begging him to get out that he undid his safety straps and went behind his seat (just barely) and tore out a panel and some electrical cords and started pulling them apart. Voice, "Just give up. You are too weak to live, so accept your fate and die a warriors death.", Ender, "Not today!", he reconnected the cords to opposite ones and he pressed the button to engage the rockets on the VerKa's back and there was a loud explosion and Ender and the Epyon were thrown back. The pilot in the Epyon tried to get up but his controls were not functioning and through the cracked screen he watched as the VerKa got up, grabbed the Epyon and smashed its body forward on the deck before taking the whip and tying it to both arms before pulling it and Ender screamed as he pulled with anger as the robotic arms creaked and crackled till they were torn off, voice, "NO!", Ender, "GET OFF THIS SHIP!", and Ender shoved the joystick and gave a strong punch to the face of the Epyon that half the face blew apart and the suit catapulted to the surface.

The suit hit the ground so hard it created a small crater and it started sparking and fires bursted out and the hatch popped out and Gabriel was able to jump out and stumbled quickly out of the carter before the suit exploded. Carrie (using all her power) is still fighting the Mandarin but is also tearing apart the planet as buildings, rocks and other debris was torn from the ground and thrown at him but was still able to dodge or deflect her attacks. In the process the ground started to break apart (like Krypton in Superman: The Movie) as rocks broke up from the ground and large crevices appeared from the ground and many soldiers fell towards the darkness and into the planet as the ground shook. The building Galactor, Michael and Ryok are fighting in shook and it started to fall apart and parts of the roof and around the building fell, Galactor, "Son, if that girl keeps fighting like that then the whole planet will be destroyed including most of our race! STOP THIS NOW!", Michael, "Whatever it takes father! WHATEVER IT TAKES!", and Michael tackled him. As they both got up and started to swing their swords the ground exploded to Michael's right and they both covered their face. When the debris cleared they looked up and saw Satan floating with his arms stretched out open as he and screamed angrily before looking down at them with angry red and yellow eyes, Satan, "YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?!", and he threw his left hand out and Michael was thrown back and slammed into the stone wall creating multiple cracks before falling down. Satan then flew forward, grabbed Michael by the collar as he tried to get up and repeatedly slammed his back to the wall till the stone wall fell in and Satan backed away as Michael was buried beneath it. In space the Federation, Zhargosia and Saiyan starships are winning and the Challenger is able to survive the onslaught of attacks as Ender returned to his prone position and repeatedly and quickly fired his beam rifle supporting the starship by destroying or disabling the mobile suits the ship is unable to hit and Petra and Gross were keeping track and were shocked by the repeated, fast perfectly aimed shots as the VerKa fired, Gross, "Geez that guy can shoot!", Petra (smirked), "He is the best of us all.", and on the view screen they watched as two privateer type ships and one battle barge is blown apart, weapons, "Ma'm torpedo complement is almost out!", Gross, "Keep firing!", Yu (science officer), "Ma'm the planet's core is unstable and will explode in a matter of time! We should leave now!", Gross, "Not when the captain is still on the surface!", she then tried to hail the captain but was unable to raise him and she ordered comms to raise the others on the surface to beam back and find the captain.

Gabriel was able to reach the main atrium and see the fight between Satan, Michael, Ryok and his father. Carrie and the Mandarin repeatedly threw objects at each other or the Mandarin uses his other powers surprising Carrie and throwing her back only to block his next attack of a column of fire and as she was about to fire the fire back at him when a giezer of lava blew out and threw both of them back. Carrie ran around the debris to find him but saw he was gone and she decided to forget searching since she saw the planet was starting to cave in and she flew towards Arsenal (still firing his guns) and grabbed hold of him, Carrie (mentally), "Arsenal stop, please.", and realizing it was Carrie he ceased firing and as he saw what was before him he looked confused, Carrie (mentally), "Arsenal, it is time to go.", and they both dematerialized. Satan threw Michael against another wall and fell leaving some cracks before Satan lifted him up by the throat, Satan, "Does it hurt?", Ryok, "Michael!", she tried to reach him but Galactor blocked and swung at her but she blocked him and she swung her sword trying to make him move away but he kept her from reaching Michael while also trying to kill her. Satan forced Michael to look and held his head from moving, Satan, "Now watch as your own father kill the one you love most.", and he started to chuckle as Michael struggled while watching Ryok swing her sword but Galactor was able to block all her moves or deflect her attacks with ease. Michael grew angry as Satan started laughing and Michael began to physically change into a gargolye/alien like creature with solid red eyes and bared four large fangs and razor sharp teeth as Michael snarled and Satan looked worried as he was unable to hold onto his head. Galactor knocked the sword out of Ryok's hands and kicked her onto her back and pointed his sword at her face. Galactor, "Now I should have done this instead of banishing you to save all this grief long ago.", Ryok then spat at his face and Galactor wiped it away and with calm raised his sword as Ryok looked in fright till there was a loud roar and they both looked to see Michael fully transformed in Satan's grip and they both watched in fear.

Michael broke out of Satan's grip, grabbed him and threw him through a stone wall into another room. Michael roared as he charged after him and tackled Satan to the ground and as Satan looked up he saw Michael open his jaws and snarled as he brought his teeth down as Satan screamed before Michael chewed and shredded apart his face with his hands and feet clamped down on his limbs to keep Satan from trying to escape as he clawed and grasped at him as blood and flesh flew around till Satan's body went limp. a large crevice appeared along the middle of the building and grew large showing a red glow from below and Michael got up and threw Satan's corpse that bounced off the rocky side of the crevice before falling into the abyss. He then turned his head quickly at Galactor and Ryok and with sudden speed charged after him and Galactor flew and bounced off the stone wall and Michael grabbed him and threw him again against some furnishing, thrown again and hit the side of the busted stone wall and when Michael charged at him again Galactor grabbed a large rock and smashed it up against Michael's jaw throwing him back knocked out. Ryok immediately went by his side as Galactor struggled to stand, Galactor, "At least that thing is not my son.", and Michael transformed back to his normal self still passed out as Ryok tried to comfort him, Galactor, "Now, it is time for both of my disappointments to die.", then as he lifted his sword Michael cried out in anger and pulled out his sword and blocked Galactor's downward swing and held him back with intense anger as Galactor grunted and Michael shoved his sword back. They both sword their swords at each other with Michael being ferocious surprising Galactor and Ryok and Gabriel watched in surprise as Galactor and Michael battled it out. Michael then tore down a large column that almost fell on Galactor but he dodged it as Michael leapt over and swung his sword at him with Galactor only able to just barely block it and Michael threw other objects as well including furniture as Galactor struggled to either dodge them or stop them with the swing of his sword. Galactor also threw objects as well but Michael (with his intense anger) was able to block or deflect them with ease and ferociously as he kept charging after Galactor till Ryok suddenly appeared behind him as she jumped and yelled and made a deep gash along Galactor's back. He yelped in pain and fell on his knees as he blocked Michael's swing but then Michael quickly turned his sword and cut off Galactor's right hand and his sword flew away.

Galactor screamed in pain as he grabbed the stump and leaned forward in pain as the planet started breaking apart and caving in around them as he listened to the cries of his soldiers and people as they fell down the deep canyons towards the center of the planet. Michael, "Do you hear that Galactor? Those are the sounds of your empire dying.", Galactor looked up with tears running down his cheeks from the pain, Galactor, "How could you? You exterminated most of our race. Millions of men, women and children all for the sake of one girl, why?", Michael (furious), "HOW CAN YOU BE SO BLIND?! That is all you care about is conquer and bring all the innocents with you to quickly settle on a planet that is not yours so no one will try to force you out without hurting millions of innocent people and make them homeless! In the meantime you also seek perfection and kill those that you deem is not perfect! This is all on you!", Galactor, "If you expect an apology or blame myself for my actions, you can forget it!", Michael, "Even when you are condemning a genocide war and doing your dealings with the devil?!", Galactor, "Yes! I would destroy any number of systems to get what I want even if it means your whoring sister and...", Michael immediately pulled out a dagger from Galactor's belt and stabbed him in the stomach as he cried out in anger while Galactor screamed in pain. He looked up with veins appearing on his face as Michael twisted the knife and the next moment there was a bright red flash from the crevice and Michael and Ryok flinched covering their eyes as Galactor was pulled away and Michael reached out and flopped on the ground trying to grab him, Michael, "NOOO!", and Galactor vanished down the crevice as he screamed and there was a sound of laughter from Satan. Ryok helped Michael up and he put his hand on her right shoulder as he calmed down, Michael, "Are you okay?", Ryok, "Yes, but I should be asking you that from what I have seen.", he lightly laughed.

They turned to leave when Gabriel jumped from behind the rubble with his sword out and yelled as he stabbed Ryok from behind through the chest, Michael, "NO!", and he pulled his sword out and she started to fall but Michael grabbed her and held her in his arms knowing there is nothing he can do as he scanned her and saw the extent of her damage and was given a 99% fatality but refused to believe it, Michael, "Ryok stay with me! Crow will help you once I have them beam you aboard.", Ryok (weakly), "No. It is too late. I know it because I can see it on your face.", tears then ran down Michael's face and Ryok weakly whipped them, Ryok, "Don't cry brother. I am going to a better place where there's peace. Just do a favor for me.", Michael leaned closer to Ryok and she whispered to him before she gave her last breath. Michael lowered her to the floor and turned her communicator on and was beamed up, all the while Michael fought back tears. Once she dematerialized he remained on his knees and grew with rage as he looked up with angry bloodshot eyes at Gabriel, Michael, "GABRIEL!", and he grabbed his sword and attacked Gabriel swinging his sword with wild but controlled anger that even Gabriel had a hard time stopping his swings as his sword kept getting knocked away, Michael, "You son of a bitch! Why did you kill her?!", Gabriel, "She killed our mother! She deserves to die! And now I am going to kill you because of our father!", and he swung hard and Michael blocked his attack and they kept swinging at each other with furious rage as the planet fell apart around them leaving slabs of rock that they are just able to step on as they both moved back and forth swinging at each other till Gabriel knocked the sword out of Michael's hands and it fell into the depths of the planet and as Gabriel was about to swing at him Michael charged after him with outstretched arms before he was dematerialized making Gabriel stumble as he missed.

Michael rematerialized on the transporter pad mid motion on the Challenger and as he saw what happened he screamed in anger, Michael (as he turned to the transporter chief), "WHY DID YOU...", transporter chief, "Sir I have orders from Commander Gross to report to the bridge immediately cause the planet is collapsing!", Michael rushed towards the bridge. When he stepped onto the bridge he saw people running about, helm, "Ma'm warp core is offline!", the ship jerked back and more alarms went off, navigation, "Ma'm we're being sucked into the planet by some sort of gravity well!", Gross, "ARSENAL GIVE US WARP DRIVE NOW!", silence, Gross, "Arsenal?!", voice, "Captain?", Michael immediately retreated to the turbo lift and it closed just as the commander saw him. Michael ran down the corridors when the turbo lift opened and sometimes stopped himself from slamming into the walls as the ship jerked around or shook. When he reached engineering he looked down the railing and saw Arsenal holding the containment door up as wounded crewmen were being dragged out by Crow and other engineering crews and medical personnel and he slid down the ladder and was about to approach Arsenal till he saw the main warp control closed with a radiation sign flashing. He made a quick scan and found out that is where the problem is and was about to enter till Malon grabbed his shoulder to stop him, Malon, "Sir you can't go in there!", he jabbed her in the chest making her lose her breath and he went in and locked the door. Crow saw him in the room and he ran to the walls and pounded on it, Crow (over the alarm noises), "Michael! Michael, get out of there!", and Michael started pressing buttons on one of the control panels and looking at another as Crow and Malon called out to him. When he is in there the ship started to burn up in the aft section as it was entering what's left of the atmosphere. Like in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan Michael went up to the warp core control standing in the middle of the room, Malon, "CAPTAIN!", Crow, "MICHAEL!", Chloe ran up and pounded on the glass door, Chloe, "DON'T DO IT DUMB ASS!", but Michael pulled the top off and multiple blue lights appeared and Michael struggled to put it down. He then reached inside the circular tube lined with lighted blue vertical rods as blue smoke and mist (like in Star Trek II) blew past him and found one of the vertical rods not lighted and started working on it trying to tighten it back up to the rest of the rods as his skin started to wrinkle and he cringed in pain as he used all his strength to tighten it up till it finally lighted and Michael yanked his hands out from the electrical/radiation shock revealing his contorted and light blue face from the radiation as he sagged down to the floor almost falling. He then grabbed and struggled to pull up the top and was just able to sat it on the circular tube and locked it on as he rested on it.

On the computer display on the science station it reads nominal on the warp core display, science officer, "Warp core online!", Gross, "HELM GET US OUT OF HERE!", and the Challenger (already in middle of reentry) went into warp and not a second later the planet exploded in a large ball of fire. The Challenger then came out of warp and appeared surrounded by other allied starships that have been damaged during the battle, Gross, "Status?", helm, "VerKa is still secured in the hanger bay, warp...", comms, "Ma'm it's Captain Valkyrie!", Gross, "What is it?", Crow (voice), "Tell Chloe to get down here.", Gross, "Docter?", Crow (voice), "Tell her to hurry.", Chloe ran down the passageways till she reached engineering and slid down the ladder well till she saw Michael leaning on a computer console in the sealed room and she was about to run and open it till Crow and Arsenal held her back. Crow, "NO! You will flood the whole compartment!", Chloe, "He'll die!", Arsenal, "It's too late.", Chloe stopped struggling and looked sadly at Crow, Crow, "I'm sorry Chloe.", Chloe walked over to the glass door with her whole body shaking and pressed the call button, Chloe, "Michael? Honey?", Michael rose up trying to keep himself from shaking violently as he straightened his uniform and as he turned to look at her she gasped and covered her mouth as she silently cried as she saw the right side of his face is stretched and a light blue color with his hair shock white. He limped towards the door till he ran into it and stumbled back before sliding down against it with his radiated face pressed against the glass. Michael (harsh raspy voice), "Ship...out...of...danger?", Chloe collapsed against the glass with her right hand pressed against it and Crow and Arsenal almost ran up till they noticed she was alright. Chloe (sadly), "Yes.", Michael, "I'm sorry I haven't been a good husband and father.", Chloe, "You are the best husband and father anyone can have.", she started to cry but tried to fight back tears as Michael put a wrinkled hand to the glass. Michael, "Don't...cry. Have...to be...strong...for...Abby.", Chloe, "But I can't live without you!", Michael, "Yes...you...can.", Chloe kept trying to fight back tears as she clawed on the glass as if to reach Michael, Chloe, "But I am not as strong as you.", Michael, "You...will.", Chloe kissed the glass where Michael is rested his head as he tried to smile before he slumped with his eyes open, Chloe, "Michael? MICHAEL!", and Chloe broke down crying.

The rest of the ship was notified of Michael's death and before the Challenger the rest of the remaining invading armada retreated back into deep space and away from Federation territory with the Saiyan ships giving chase, helm, "Ma'm should we pursue?", Gross, "No. Let the saiyans do as they wish. Lets go home. Notify whoever is in charge of the fleet that we wish to stay but under the circumstances we are going to Zhargosia to return Michael Valkyrie home.", Tu relayed the message and as the remaining ships in the fleet assembled in large groups the Challenger flew away at full impulse till it was separated from the group and went into warp. In the meantime two guards stood outside of the shared quarters of Ender and Petra as they sat together on the side of the bed silently holding each other's hands as Chloe laid on the bed curled up over the covers in the dark. In the ship's morgue it was all silently till there was a low banging noise and then grew louder as one of the lockers started bending outwards as something was kicking it. In Crow's office Crow was sitting in front of his computer looking through some lab results and he pulled up a file for Michael's blood and as Crow watched he suddenly looked shocked, voice, "Dr. Crow someone or something is trying to break out of one of the lockers!", Crow, "Ohhh shit.", and Crow stood up quickly and ran out of the office.


End file.
